Autumn leaves and Moonlight
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Armada Runs intermezzo with Indigo-ink's stories. Screamer wants to take Jetfire to his secret place out in the forest. Really sweet, really cute :D


Okays, this idea has been bugging me for bloody ages! I had to write it down!  
Anyways, its set intermezzo with Indigo-ink's stories, but is NOT anything to do with her story. just be aware of that okays?  
Anyways, onto the insanity!

**Autumn leaves and Moonlight **

It was sundown. The last of the light from the sun was sending bright red light over the land, over the desert areas to make them appear even hotter than they did by day. Like a plain of lava. Of course, this scene only ever lasted for an hour at the most, for it was nearing winter, and the days were growing shorter.  
That was why Starscream was getting anxious. He wanted to show him something, but it was best viewed at dusk, which they would miss if he didn't hurry up! He stood at the edge of the hatch that led out to the desert, waiting as still as ice. He loved to watch the slowly changing sky, even if he was getting irritated.  
"Well, isn't this a site?"  
The seeker turned his head. "It's about time, you know." He said, his voice tinted with annoyance. "You were going to miss it!"  
Jetfire, second in comment of the Autobots, chuckled and walked out to stand beside his partner, who turned to him slightly with a smirk. Starscream may not have admitted it in the past, but he did care and trust for the shuttle deeply. He would never have imagined it before that he would even begin to have a friendship with his rival in the skies, but now … everything had changed from not so long ago.  
"Well come on," Starscream quickly jumped off the ledge and transformed in the sky. "I want to show you!"  
Jetfire gave a sigh of amusement, and followed.

They flew over the desert area, and soon came to the nearby forest that contrasted very strangely to the sandy plains. They flew over the trees, slowly turning a dark green from the low light, and then Jetfire saw that there was an opening up ahead, near the base of the mountain.  
Starscream descended towards it, with Jetfire following, and he transformed back to his robot mode as he neared the opening, surrounded by huge trees easily over three times their height. Gently, Starscream flew down and floated at the other side of the area, while the downdraft of his landing sent the autumn leaves flying around them. Jetfire slowly came to a stop, awing at the sight. There was the sound of water in the background, and the rustle of leaves as they spiralled around the two. The red and gold light made the place seem to shine, sending musty light though the gaps in the trees, making the scene seem almost surreal.  
"This place … it's beautiful!" Jetfire said in hushed tones.  
Starscream and he were hovering in the air. The leaves subsided and floated back down to earth as Starscream flew over to the shuttle, a smile on his face. Jetfire looked bemused.  
"I thought you hated trees, Starscream." He said, making Starscream glare at him for a moment.  
"For your information, Alexis decided it might be a _nice_ idea for me to have a place for _alone_ time," He said, his voice heavy with a combination of sarcasm and annoyance.  
Jetfire snickered. He knew that he had rather mixed feelings concerning whether to like Alexis or not. It was troubling for him in a way as well, because he was not sure what to make of the puny human's advances of friendship.  
"But it is nice …" Starscream said, looking around with a thoughtful grin and then back at Jetfire. He grabbed his arm, "Come on, look at this."  
He pulled Jetfire over to where the water noise was coming from. It was a stream, which had a small waterfall near the top of it. The water was crystal clear, and sparkled in the ever-lowering light.  
Starscream landed and turned away from it to head back out into the open area. It was now almost twilight, and the first stars were beginning to appear. Jetfire saw another reason for the seeker to like it out here; the stars were much clearer than at the base. He knew that he liked watching the stars. It was one of the things that Jetfire could be positive in saying they had in common.  
Starscream jumped up again into the air, causing the leaves around him to explode outwards once more. He turned around as Jetfire strode out to look up at him, his arms folded and wearing a grin.  
"Having fun are we?" He mocked.  
Starscream grinned evilly at him and dived, surprising Jetfire as he swooped low over him and back up again, laughing at his reaction. Jetfire grinned in challenge and jumped up as well, activating his boosters to try and catch the seeker. But although Starscream and he were close to the same speed, the seeker was still far more agile. Just as Jetfire was about to grab him, the red seeker dodged out of the way and flew back down to earth to lie upon the ground and leaves. Jetfire looked down at him, and Starscream made a motion to say, 'come down here!'  
Jetfire obliged, and floated down to lay beside his partner. It was night now, and more stars had come out. Enough to make out the constellations and patterns they showed. They lay in silence for a while, embracing the sounds around them and each other's company.  
"Can you see Cybertron from here?" Starscream asked finally.  
Jetfire looked over at him. The seeker had his arms folded behind his head and his cannons folded down his back. He was looking neutral at the moment.  
"Yeah," Jetfire replied, and pointed at a faintly aqua star. "It's that bright one near Alpha Centri."  
"So _that's_ where it is!" Starscream exclaimed. 'I've never been able to find it for some demented reason."  
Jetfire couldn't help a chuckle escape him.  
Starscream turned his head to look at him, "You good at Astronomy?"  
"Fairly, seeing is how I'm a space shuttle." Jetfire smiled. "I have to know the stars so I can go on space missions and know where I am."  
"I always forget that." Starscream mused. When Jetfire gave him a surprised look, Starscream gave a small smile and said, "You fly like a seeker. It's hard to believe."  
"Really?" Jetfire felt an arrogant grin surface, "is that a compliment, Starscream?"  
"Weeeeell …" Starscream sat up, looking mysterious in the light of the newly risen moon. It made his face darker and his flaming optics even more pronounced. "It should be, as shuttles aren't nearly as good at flying in the air as they are in space."  
"I'm just special." Jetfire snickered, watching his companion as he got up and crouched.  
Starscream held a soft smile, and gave a chuckle of his own. Jetfire loved making the seeker laugh. It was a sign of healing to him, and it made him feel proud that the volatile seeker had managed to calm himself down enough as being an Autobot to allow himself to open up to someone.  
Starscream then lay back down, but on his front this time. He looked … content. It was rare that Jetfire could ever see the seeker in his good moods, for he was usually surrounded by the other Autobots, which he could be confident in say that he didn't like too much.  
Jetfire turned his head and smiled at him. The seeker gave a small smile in return, and moved over so he was partly on top of his left side. Starscream nuzzled his head under Jetfire's chin affectionately, and the shuttle couldn't help a chuckle escape him. He was far to used to his strange antics now to be very surprised.  
Jetfire slowly put his arm on the seeker's back as he proceeded to stay in his new spot. He didn't seem to mind, but looked up at the stars and watched as they twinkled at him.  
For a long time they lay together. The moon had risen fully, and it was getting late by their standards.  
Jetfire wanted to say something, but every time he tried either accidentally or on purpose Starscream moved ever so slightly, and the words got logged in his throat. He simply could not disturb this rare and precious moment of time they had together, where they were not trying to figure something out or one of them was angry or sad. But the shuttle realised that they needed to get back to base soon, so he took in a breath and finally spoke in a whisper:  
"We better get back, you know."  
Starscream made a whining sound, and moved his head up so he faced him. "How come?"  
Jetfire grinned, "Because that's the rule."  
"Aww …" Starscream mocked, "Can't you be rebellious for once?"  
Jetfire snickered, "Well, I know you are don't I?"  
It was meant as a joke, to show the amount of bad influence (not that Jetfire minded) he was having on him, but Starscream dropped his small smile and turned away, sitting up and then standing. He stood a little way away, and Jetfire realised he had taken it the wrong way.  
He got up himself, and moved to stand by the seeker's side, observing him. He knew how fast Starscream's infamous mood swings came, and he didn't want Starscream to fly off in anger.  
He gently put an arm around his back, and was relived that he did not push him away. After a moment, the shuttle thought it was safe to face him and reason with him. He moved around, and brought his other hand up to tilt his chin to face him.  
"Hey …" He said softly, "You know I didn't mean it like that …"  
Starscream sighed, and moved closer to him to rest his head on his companion's shoulder, willing him to hold him. "I know." He murmured, "But it's hard to forget such things …"  
Jetfire nodded, and just held him for a moment. "I bet."  
Starscream felt a grin tug at his lips, but he resisted. This was nice …. For now.

After a moment's contemplation, the seeker slipped his hand down Jetfire's arm to his own hand, and grasped it tightly. Jetfire noticed, and also noticed when Starscream slowly started to step backwards from him, still holding his hand until his arm was stretched out to its fullest extent. The seeker answered his companion's questioning look with a smile.  
He jumped up, making the leaves once again burst into the air, and Starscream smiled down at Jetfire, who had gasped in surprise and had begun to float himself. He let go of the shuttle's hand, and flew away from him, teasingly, it seemed. When Jetfire tried to follow, the seeker grinned and darted to the side. So that's the game the seeker wanted to play ... okay, he would play.  
As Starscream darted around him, Jetfire darted in the opposite direction., making them look like they were spiralling in a circle going slowly upwards. Their speed increased, and they burst though the clearing in a shower of leaves and concentrated air into the starlit night. They dived, swirled, spun and darted in the air, trying to out-do the other's antics, yet all the while admiring one another. Only a flyer would understand the simple yet complex beauty and power of this game; it was not just a game to them, but a form of bonding, a form of knowing that the other truly admired you, not just on looks, but on everything about them that made them _them_.  
Starscream remembered doing this with Skywarp a few times, for fun. It was a shame that he and Thundercracker were not here to play as well, and who knows if they would forgive him. But now was not time to grieve for his past. His choices had been made, and it was all he could do but continue to play out his current one.  
Jetfire was exhilarated and taken by awe as he watched his partner in the skies play his game. It had been a very long time since he had done something like this, due to his rank as the Second in Command. It had been a long time since he gave up his duties to tend to someone other than just another solider. No, Starscream was more than that to him. Much more ...  
They flew closer, and became more daring. Faster, swifter, and more cunning. Although Starscream was more agile, Jetfire still had the advantage of sheer bulk on his side. He grabbed at the seeker, trying to get a hold of him, but no luck yet as Starscream always slipped though his grasp. But then he got his chance and jumped at it.  
One moment, the seeker had been assured of getting away, but he had forgotten about the spurts of speed the shuttle could easily pull off, and the next moment he was caught. Jetfire clasped his arms to his side and clamped his own arms around the seeker's body, holding him tight against his chest.  
"Gotcha." He grinned in triumph. Starscream gritted his teeth and squirmed, but he could not break his grasp. He may have been more agile, but Jetfire was stronger, and he knew it.  
He panted though clenched teeth, glaring at Jetfire with his blazing optics. Jetfire glared back, but it was a glare of arrogance and not annoyance. He was breathing heavily as well, and didn't dare loosen his grasp.  
"Fine ..." Starscream finally said. "You win."  
But he smiled, and Jetfire slowly lessened his grip so Starscream could free his arms. They slipped around Jetfire's neck as the seeker leaned his head against his companion's, savouring the feeling of comfort it brought him. He remembered this hold; when he had been upset once. And it had been Jetfire who had forced him to confront his problems that allowed himself to trust the shuttle more. It paid off, and was one of the things that he could say was a right choice.

Jetfire sighed. Starscream opened his optics (they had been closed?) to look at him. He sounded sad, yet happy as well.  
"What's wrong?" The seeker asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"I don't know ..." Jetfire whispered, not meeting the seeker's eyes. "I ..."  
Starscream exhaled softly, and tilted Jetfire's chin up to look at him.  
"You got me to tell you what was on my mind ..." Starscream said softly. Jetfire stared at him.  
"It's just ..." He sighed again, and shook his head. "Sometimes I really wish I wasn't second in command. You know, not have all those annoying responsibilities." He held Starscream a little tighter. "I envy you for that."  
Starscream cupped his head, and brought his face so close that their noses touched. "I envy _you._" He said.  
"Why?" The shuttle whispered, staring deeply into his optics, seeing into his soul almost. He moved his arms up so they wrapped around his shoulders and upper back.  
"Just because ..." Starscream closed his optics, and leant in.  
_I love you..._

They got back to base late, and quickly made their way to their quarters. Jetfire felt like he were floating still in the air, that moment engraved into his memory forever more.  
Jetfire opened his door, and turned back. Starscream was looking at him, and gave him a smile. _Did he look a little shy? _  
"Goodnight ..." Jetfire said.  
"'Night." Starscream whispered back.

When Jetfire woke up the next morning, he found Starscream sleeping near his chest, his arms crossed and his head buried in his arms, resting on the edge of his recharge bed.  
The shuttle found a note next to him, and as he read it, a warm smile appeared on his face:  
_I don't like being alone._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
Aww! Wasn't that just the sweetest? I love these two in Indigo's stories :D

ST


End file.
